Baila Solo Para Mi
by auramont
Summary: ANGEL DEL OLVIDO AYUDAME….DAME TU PERDON Y SACAME ESTE DOLOR…..YA NO PUEDO MAS…
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA RESPETABLE SEÑORA STEPAHANIE MEYER EL RESTO ES OBRA DE MI INQUIETA Y OSCURA IMAGINACIÓN.

Advertencia esta historia contiene lenguaje y contenido que puede herir la sensibilidad de mas de algún lector, contenido dramático, violento y erótico/sexual, si aun así me lees entonces eres bienvenida a mi mundo imaginario, suerte y no olvides dejar tus comentarios, quejas y demás…

PROLOGO...

ÁNGEL DEL OLVIDO AYÚDAME….DAME TU PERDÓN Y SÁCAME ESTE DOLOR…..YA NO PUEDO MAS…

Cuenta mi historia que el amor y sus alas me embaucaron a temprana edad, ame con el cuerpo que ahora yace adolorido quedando con el alma rota y abandonada de todo tipo de esperanzas, ya no queda ningún rastro de aquel joven alegre y vivido, solo vestigios de una vida consumida por su dolor, aquella hermosa pequeña figura tan lejana en este tiempo comprendido, pero a la vez, tan terriblemente presente que jamás le logre arrancar de mi esencia por que al quererle….. Me perdí a mi mismo…..

Auramont.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia son de propiedad de la señora S. M. yo solo los tomo prestados para darle forma y rostro a mi imaginativa que comparto con ustedes un beso y disculpen la demora en la actualización pero me cuesta poner en palabras mis ideas en la actualidad aun así lo intento espero les guste, esta de mas decir que la historia es completamente de mi autoria. **_

….

_Soundtrack del Capitulo (AGUA DE ANIQUE). _

_ÁNGEL DEL OLVIDO AYÚDAME…._

_DAME TU PERDÓN Y SÁCAME ESTE DOLOR….._

_YA NO PUEDO MAS…_

_1_DESESPERADAMENTE HERIDO_

_Tres años han transcurrido desde que me fui, tres malditos años desde que le rompí el corazón a la pequeña Bella Swan para luego desaparecer de su vida y perderme de mi familia y amigos…. jamás regrese._

_Cada visita de vacación postergada, todas las fiestas familiares rechazadas, las suplicas de mi madre para que volviese a mi hogar alguna vez en el tiempo transcurrido…me deje perder a mi mismo en la lejanía de los estudios de la distancia tormentosa que me separaba de lo abandonado y amado._

_Toda esa distancia autoimpuesta que equivalía a klms y klms en este trascurso de los años NO SIRVIÓ DE NADA, en un par de horas más llegaría a CASA y me enfrentaría al pasado._

_Mi hermano Emett se casaba este fin de semana con su hermosa novia de toda la vida, Rosalí._

_Por mas que quisiese evitar esta visita me hacia inmensamente feliz la noticia y era imposible no querer estar en ese momento, tomando en cuenta que se habían tomado la molestia de venir personalmente hasta Nueva York a nombrarme padrino con varios meses de anticipación…..no podía fallarles de esa manera y no quería hacerlo. _

_Solo quedaba asumir las consecuencias posteriores para mi cordura que serian fatales._

_Mi calvario personal eran las insufribles noches y sus días recordándole sufriéndole y arrastrándome por este dilema que algunos llamaban VIDA, así a trascurrido el tiempo para mí._

…_.._

_Era el turno de manejar de Jasper, Jacob le asistía de copiloto, mis mejores amigos y compañero de universidad, yo iba en el asiento trasero tratando de olvidar la borrachera pasada de la cual ellos me arrancaron… una fiesta mas, una de la larga lista que se acumulaba a su haber y los calidos brazos de mujer de la que no recuerdo nada, porque no me interesaba saber NADA._

_Casi inconsciente por el efecto del alcohol, sudoroso y aplacado por las huellas del sexo fortuito me subieron al vehiculo casi a rastras la madrugada pasada que partimos al encuentro de mi presente, ahora solo nos quedaban un par de horas para llegar a Fork, tratando de dormir un poco deje mi mente divagar por los recuerdos de tiempos felices en donde su esencia de niña mujer era el aire que mi cuerpo necesitaba para poder vivir, mas tarde me lamentaría en mi desdicha mientras relamía mis heridas sangrantes invadido de dolor por ella…aquella pequeña y hermosa bailarina de Ballet que un día prometió danzar al compás de la melodía del amor tan solo para mi…. ahora ya es tarde para rogar por su perdón._

_La primera vez que le vi a sus frágiles 12 años yo era un joven de casi 18 años, cursando el ultimo curso de instituto y de mas con vasta experiencia en el arte de la conquista, como para fijarme en la nueva mejor amiguita de mi pequeña hermana Alice…pero lo hice… como un DEMENTE pervertido la desee con anheló y lujuria, su candor me mantuvo apartado de su inmaculada esencia para tan solo quererle a la distancia, encubierto por el anonimato del distante hermano mayor._

_Con el paso del tiempo sus problemas familiares y las eternas discusiones de sus padres, la poca atención que le prestaban a su única hija en edad difícil, le alejaban de su hogar para acercarla más al nuestro._

_El amparo de mi madre Esme y al consentimiento de mi padre Carlisle ella paso a ser un integrante mas de nuestra familia, iba y venia a su antojo y destajo, siendo siempre muy bien recibida, sabíamos que si fuese por ella se quedaría en nuestra casa para siempre._

_La madre de Bella tendía a utilizarle para torturar emocionalmente a su bonachón padre, eso a mi pecado personal le destrozaba el alma._

_Por mi parte el monstruo interior que me dominaba a veces deseaba que los problemas familiares de mi niña jamás se solucionasen y ella se quedara para siempre en mi casa así poder tenerle siempre cerca…aunque la distancia de lo prohibido me impidiese quererla con el deseo real con el cual le amaba._

_Auramont._


	3. Chapter 3

_**La historia le pertenece a mi cabecita loca pero los personajes los tome prestados de la saga crepúsculo obra de la señora S.M**_

_Soundtrack del capitulo (New Moon, Alexandre Desplat)_

__TIEMPOS PASADOS_

_En mi inolvidable época de instituto era prácticamente un dios, venerado y amado con una reputación de la que ahora tal vez me avergüence un poquito…(NO, no me avergüenzo nada), sigo exactamente igual solo que mas maduro y hecho un desgraciado, pero no era inventada, era eso y mas de lo que se escuchaba por los pasillos de mi antigua escuela, capitán del equipo de fútbol perteneciente al grupo de los chicos mas populares del ultimo curso, hacíamos gala de todos nuestros encantos para tener todo lo que se nos antojaba, nada se nos negaba, nuestras vidas eran una continua fiesta. _

_Pero las noches eran de mi ángel llamado Bella que se colaba a mi subconsciente con su presencia tan etérea para sumergidme al dulce jardín de los sueños. _

_Al regalarme mis padres mi primer Auto como premio a mis excelentes calificaciones y por la aceptación a la universidad de Nueva York para estudiar leyes… nada mas ni nada menos que un flamante volvo me hice cargo automáticamente y sin que nadie me lo pidiese de trasportar a mi hermanita y Bella a la escuela y a sus actividades que eran demasiadas para ser tan pequeñas, eso era obra de el pequeño huracán llamado Alice incansable pequeñita a la cual yo adoraba por darme esos momentos tan dulces en compañía de mi pecado personal, este era mi deleite que ya rayaba en la obsesión oscura de un adolescente enamorado de una niñita un año menor que mi hermana menor, yo gozaba extasiado observándole reír, ganándome a pulso cada sonrisa y broma de su parte , los abrazos de parte de ambas eran mi cielo personal._

_Los días se me pasaban acompañándolas a sus ensayos en la academia de danza mi oasis en mi desierto de fantasías las cuales al tenerle entera para mi moviendo su hermoso e infantil cuerpo con esa delicadeza etérea pero al mismo tiempo tan condenadamente sensual …dulcemente perdición su silueta tan bien proporcionado y brutalmente prohibido mi devastador infierno._

_Solo me quedaba actuar como el protector de mis hermanitas con castigo anti-impuesto, mis amigos se quejaban que ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos pero es que yo ya no tenia ojos ni ganas para no ver a nadie mas que no fuese Bella, jamás se me obligo a hacerme cargo de sus actividades y aun que me mostrase molesto interiormente era feliz de ser parte de sus rutinas._

_MI partida a la universidad en un principio desoló mi alma enamorada, al pasar los meses y llenarme de esa vida colmada hasta decir vasta de excesos de libertad desmedida me llevó al raciocinio de entender que era una soberana estupidez tan siquiera fijarme en una púber de casi 14 años, contando ya con mis 19 cumplidos mi curriculum no aceptaba niñitas inexpertas, en mi interior el hecho mas devastador era de no existir para ella mas que como hermano y al no verme como el joven atractivo y viril que siempre fui era un insultó a mi dignidad como hombre que siempre se arrastro por ella y que a su vez jamás noto, ahora sentía entupidamente que disfrutaba mas que nunca de esa libertad que se impuso con la distancia, un año completo fuera me dio esa certeza._

_Cuando volví a casa tuve ganas de darme golpes contra la pared al constatar en carne propia que mis idas serian en DESPECHO y mis vueltas el CASTIGO….. Bella contaba con el factor tiempo a su favor, cada día que pasaba ella se volvía devastadoramente hermosa mujer._

_A la vez que el cisne crecía yo dejaba de existir hasta el punto de desaparecer ante su inmaculada presencia, día a día enloquecía un poco mas con su imagen envuelta en mis malditas fantasías…. LE ADORABA…..era definitivo YO BESABA el piso que Bella tocaba…_

_Auramont._

_Hola nuevamente les debo informar que este fic esta en proceso no se cuando lo actualizaré porque debo escribir los capi lo e subido por que quiero terminarlo la idea siempre me ronda en la cabeza y publicándolo es la única forma de continuarlo pero no se cuanto demorare un beso y nos leemos por ahí por favor un Review jajajajaj._


End file.
